


Burn

by ii_liike_bee2



Series: The Bloodshift Chronicles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/ii_liike_bee2
Summary: Damara cheats on Mituna, but she's not going to let him go anytime soon.





	

Mituna paced the floors of her hive back and forth, nibbling on random things he very well knew he shouldn’t be eating. Letters and paper, inked with indigo ink and olive tears scattered his bedroom. From the very beginning of their loving relationship, he and she had sent each other love letters, telling the other how much they loved them. 

He knew, from the moment he read the first letter, she was his. She said she was his. He thought she was his. Do you know what Kankri said when the first letter arrived? ‘Be careful with that one, ‘Tuna. She will do what it takes to survive.”

Her and her words flooded his senses. Her sentences left him defenceless. She built him palaces out of paragraphs, cathedrals, even. He re-read the letters she wrote him, searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign. When she was his, the whole world just seemed to burn.

She published all the letters that other troll wrote for her. She told the whole world how she pailed that other troll. By letting everyone know, she ruined his life. Do you know what Kankri said when he read what she’d done? ‘You’ve been dating an Icaria, Mituna. She’s flown too close to the sun.’

Her and her words, obsessed with her legacy… her sentences now border on senseless and poor Mituna is paranoid in every paragraph. Oh, how she perceived you.

Mituna let out a growl, taking out a match from his desk and lighting it. He will erase himself from this narrative. Let future trolls and humans alike wonder how Mituna Leijon reacted when Damara Makara broke his heart, tore it all apart. 

He watches as the papers burn. The world has no right to his heart. He burns the memories, the evidence. He sighs, hoping she too would burn.

Before he knows it, an indigo shadow looms at the entrance of his cave. He screams at her, ‘how could you?!’, he yells, ‘how could you?!’ The girl only smiles sweetly. Oh, how he loved that smile. Oh, how he loved the indigo surgical mask covering her stitched mouth. Oh, how he loved her soft hair that was tied into a bun. 

He still loved her and he feels guilty for it. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. It felt like he woke up within a second, but judging from his new location, he supposed it was much longer. His dearest Damara stood in the corner, leaning against the wall. The entire room was indigo, with hints of olive green hidden in some places.

This was Damara’s room. And Mituna was tied to a chair in the middle of it. Damara had that look in her eyes. That look that meant something bad was about to happen.


End file.
